


☆「로봇이 아니야 」

by tenderfirstlove



Series: Tech Demo Divergence AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (with help ofc), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, and hand it back to cyberlife, but bc prototypes are special, canonically i mean, cyber life suggests a new line of androids, i mean idk how prototypes are made, just a headcanon ig, kamcon is implied heavily but not explicit !, kamski would handcraft them, since theyre the first of their series, slightly not canon, so u know, tech demo but if it was connor, then kamski would improve it, took me 3 weeks ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: He was more than what his programming allowed him to be, and they knew it too.





	☆「로봇이 아니야 」

**Author's Note:**

> the korean translates roughly to 'i'm not a robot' or 'it's not a robot' i think, i just heard a friend talking about a kdrama with the same name and i thought itd make a good name for a fic hahaha (+ hangul is aesthetic)
> 
> EDIT: thank you @hiyodayo for actually pushing me to finish this (finally)

"RK series, prototype model 800. Test 53 start."

Its eyes opened, only to be met with a bright light which pointed directly into its eyes. The machine squinted, dazed, until a chilling voice called out somewhere near, laced with fake warmth. "Welcome to the world, Prototype RK800",the light moved away from the eyes and instead being dimmed as a face came into focus.

A towering man with overalls over a navy hoodie, hair tied in a bun and glasses slipped slightly on the bridge of his nose, piercing cold blue eyes stared and met with brown, a smile crawled onto his face as the android flickered its attention to the other presence. 

"Serial number?",the man asked, staring expectantly. "Serial number #313 248 317-01." The machine answered as it looked down at its white plated body, devoid of skin and colour, facial expression neutral as it took in everything around itself, from the man staring down at it to the bright light which sat above it staring ominously.

The dark brunette looked down onto his tablet, a checklist, the android presumed as he studied the list carefully before flickering his eyes to the android itself,"Can you hear me?", he questioned, curiosity growing in his eyes with a dangerous glint. The android nodded, feeling its head move against the sleek metal operating table, hearing a thin sheet of paper move gently below its plating. "Okay, can you move your head for me?", it lifted its head up and glanced around the table it laid on, thin paper sheet covered with blotches and spots of thirium, tools layering the desk along with various sizes of screws and other tiny tools whilst several spare limbs compatible with its own body seemed to be neatly arranged on the floor next to the man's legs, nearing the foot of the drawer.

"Your eyes, if you will",the man mumbled, knowing he was heard straight away as he checked off the items. The android glanced up from the limbs and instead side to side, examining the room further to see a drawer next to the lifted operational table, the open drawers full of blood packets and other tools and miscellaneous items, it moved to study the man in front of itself, dark brown hair contrasting against a pale sheet of skin, blue eyes meeting its own before a smirk etched itself onto the man's chapped lips, making the android make the slightest change in his micro-expression. The smirk,however, soon left the man's lips as he spoke with confidence,"Cervical and optical animation checked... now ,RK800, look at me and give me your initialisation text."

Puppy dog,warm and earthy brown eyes met icy and distant blue ones, lips moved into a gentle yet small smile,"Hello, I am a prototype RK800 android. I can sample biological evidence in real life, such as blood samples for humans, from which I can identify things like blood type, age and DNA. I can also reconstruct events from crime scenes, considering the fact that the evidence and information I've been provided is sufficient. If needed, I can pre-construct paths in the matter of seconds, I can calculate the most safe and risky paths as well as most successful routes", it spoke in a steady voice, keeping eye-contact with the man, who's smirk shifted into a soft smile, gaze equally softening as he took in his creation.

"I can also speak over three-hundred languages and I am entirely at your disposal to partake in honeypots and espionage, and also am equipped with a social module which allows me to integrate into any team or environment, as well as to be a good interrogator," the android paused, glancing down at the laptop in Kamski's hands before carrying on once more,"I am equipped with a Quantic battery that makes me autonomous for one-hundred and seventy-three years. Would you like to give me a name?"

Kamski smiled genuinely at the android, clearly pleased with the completed initialisation script,"Yes, from now on your name will be 'Connor', did you register that?",Connor nodded obediently. "My name is..Connor.",he repeated to himself,enjoying the way the name flowed off his tongue with no trouble, already attached to the name.

"Initialisation and memory check. Now, can you move your upper body limbs ?", he requested as he looked down to his checklist, scribbling things down with his touch pen stylus.

Connor switched his focus to moving his arms now, rubbing his right hand across his left arm. He looked in awe as the skin activated, he felt the soft, holographic skin and the slight bumps of the fake moles on his arms, each blemish pre-planned with care in order to make him look as human as possible, he could feel the slight warmth of the thirium pumping around his body acting as blood.

"Upper limb connection successful, checked.. now say something in Hungarian."Kamski smiled at the android, awaiting its voice. Connor looked at the man calmly as his voice changed in pitch, going lower as he spoke the language,"Hello, en egy RK800 prototípus vagyok, rendőrségi munkát végezzek.*",Connor looked on blankly as he awaited for new instrutions. "Okay, now say it in french",Kamski requested, wanting to make sure it knew difficult as well as easier languages accurately. "Je suis un androïde prototype, je travail avec du police.*" Kamski nodded, with an exaggerated look of impression. "Alright, I can work with this... now sing something in Japanese for me."

Connor looked a bit unnerved at the command but decided to obey anyway,"Sakura sakura ,Yayoi no sora wa , Mi-watasu kagiri ,Kasumi ka kumo ka.*",he looked up at the brunette, waiting to hear that smooth tone again to help calm himself down.

"Multilingual verbal expression, checked..Sit up for me, Connor",he commanded, glancing over Connor's white, plastic plated body, devoid of skin. Connor complied and sat up, clearing away some tool from the space near his legs in order to make enough room to swing his legs over to the side, sitting comfortably. "Activate skin type seven",he said dismissively, scribbling a few more notes onto his tablet casually before taking his glasses off and putting them aside. White plated skin started to be filled with colour as a crackling noise made its way through the air, holographic skin merging over the top and solidifying to form a realistic looking appearance, brown hair grew rapidly from the skull plating as tinges of hair swayed to form a perfect haircut, apart from one, which flung itself over the android's forehead annoyingly.  This action seemed to bother him, eyebrows furrowing in discomfort as he tried to smooth his hair backs, yet giving up after several attempts at it, earning him a chuckle from the man observing him as if were a lab rat, an experiment. He seemed deeply interested as Connor showed more and more signs of humanity, despite being a machine.

Connor glanced down his body as he closed his legs, seemingly shy. His skin was light yet fair, moles and blemishes all over his skin, a light birthmark at the back of his knees at the bend in the shape of a vague seven pointed star,"A heptagram...they are known as a symbol of..",his eyebrows furrowed once again, LED whirring yellow as he looked up the meaning,"..of perfection. Is there any reason in particular why you'd place this on me?", Connor's face turned to the man, confused at how the man simply smiled innocently in response, eyes secretive and knowing.

"I've no clue at all."

 

"Chloe?",the man called out whilst finishing off a few more things on his tablet, scribbling harshly on the holographic surface and drawing attention to the other android near by.

Another android came by in a blue, modest dress with its blonde hair tied back into a fitting ponytail, "Here are some undergarments for the time being. I'll be delivering your clothes to Mr. Kamski's room soon after he finishes his final touches",she gave him a welcoming smile, _'pretty...'_ , Connor thought as he took the underwear before the Chloe bowed briskly in the direction of the human male and left them in order to complete her other tasks around the huge lab. Connor stood up, slipping into his underwear before looking down at himself and then looking at the man, presumably the named 'Mr. Kamski'. 

"Go ahead, take a few steps..",he trailed off, sparks amusement clear in his eyes as he watched the android look at his own feet before glancing back to Kamski, until he eventually took a step forward, cautiously. A new smile found its way being etched onto Connor's face as he walked in a straight line, putting one foot in front of the other with his arms stretched out slightly for keeping balance in check before spinning back towards the operational table and lowering his arms back to his side and looking at Kamski with vibrant and almost alive eyes.

"Locomotion, checked ! Great, now that you're in working order, you're ready to experience the outside",Kamski was delighted with his prototype being completed, and with no errors at all ! "May I ask a question,Mr. Kamski ?",Connor asked, somewhat uncomfortable as he suddenly realised that he knew nothing of what was held for him in store in the future, Kamski simply nodded, eager for the android to continue,"What is going to happen to me now?"

"Well, Connor.."Kamski started as he popped his lips after wetting them nervously with his tongue, he shut the laptop and put his tablet and stylus down on top of it as he stared at his own feet,"I'll have to re-initialise you and maybe wipe your memory...",he hummed in thought as he wiped off his hands with a nearby cloth, blue stains resting and seeping into the fabric willingly,"That is, after I present you to the board of directors and the new CEO of Cyberlife. They'll need to approve you before you go out and join the police department, much less before they plan to mass produce you",Kamski finished off with a sigh.

"Presented ? Mass-produced ?",Connor questioned out loud as he scanned the other's face in confusion, eyebrows furrowing slowly in realisation,"Am I some sort of merchandise ? Assorted machinery and equipment ?",he continued to question as he felt his heart shatter and fall into the pits of his stomach as a subtle look of loss of innocence and fear entered onto his face, realisation finally seeping in fully. Kamski watched him with great interest as he spoke slightly enthusiastically.

" Yes, of course you're machinery. You're an android: a walking talking computer with arms and legs !", Kamski exclaimed, grasping Connor's shoulders, a warm gesture that was meant to prove a point to the android,but ultimately left him feeling cold and distant."A mind that learns faster than what we could've ever dreamed of ! Capable of doing almost anything, capable of fixing where we went wrong and capable of serving and upholding the law...",Kamski's hope soon flickered as he too had to come to terms with reality, he swallowed dryly as his hands slid off of the robotic shoulders, too perfect to be human,"...And you're worth a _fortune_."

Connor looked down sadly, expression tugging at Kamski's cold, frozen heartstrings, ushering them back to life as the humane machine spoke with great disappointment, almost as if it was broken in spirit,"Oh,oh I see..I thought-", Connor's head hanging low, body flinching away and fists balling as he was cut off harshly by Kamski.

"You _thought_ ?",Kamski scoffed harshly as the android as he crossed his arms over his chest, towering over the seemingly smaller android who shrank back and crumbled into himself, uncertain of himself and his future.

"What did you _think_ exactly?",he mocked coldly as he gazed at the android's conflicted face, LED red. 

"I thought...",he trailed off as he looked up to his creator with big doe eyes, fear of rejection and dis-assemblement,"I thought I was. _.alive_.",he bit his bottom lip before letting it go and biting the inside of his cheek nervously as he caved in on himself even more as Kamski's face shifted, thinking deeply. The man sighed hesitantly," Alright, fine. Follow me." He instructed to the android who followed him like poodle, hot on his trail as his LED circled back to the yellow-y orange as he stabilised and adapted to Kamski's new attitude easily, allowing his social module to kick in and network to learn more from this experience. 

The man led him up to the lobby of his home, the room was monotone and muted, a few paintings on the walls and a few miscellaneous items laid about on tables or on the floor. The only two bright splashes of colour were from the vibrant chairs which stood out against the dull colour scheme of the entire room. As Connor looked around his eyes fell on a painting of his creator, he stared in awe at the canvas. The cold and icy peaks of Elijah's eyes were beautifully captured by the painter, his whole body and seemingly neutral yet scheming expression screamed the words  _egoist_ and  _sophisticated_. A sense of superiority, for sure. His ears picked up on the subtle  clearing of the throat from Elijah, who was persistent to get on with it all. Connor just returned to his side, following along dumbly, yet eyes were still pinned to the painting until he couldn't see it anymore. 

As they walked by the side of the blood red tiled pool, Connor wondered about his creator, pulling up all sorts of information and reading as many things about him as he could.

He wanted to see all sides of Kamski, and more. 

A Chloe walked past them and to the left of the room, carrying clothes, and stopped abruptly at a wall until she had put her hand on it, revealing a mysterious door, presumably the man's office. Connor could only stare in slight confusion before Kamski had steered them towards the door. The room was actually Kamski's bedroom upon inspection. It mirrored the man's outward appearance, an almost monochromatic picture, until you saw the various messes on a near-by table. Papers and pencil scattered about, all carrying schematics and plannings for an android. Chloe was busy getting started on the clean-up, sorting the several papers into different folders.

Kamski looked over to Connor briefly before sitting down on his own bed,"Sorry for the mess.. I couldn't be bothered to be tidy, especially when my hands were full with making you",Kamski grinned innocently,"I must say, I don't regret it though..you've turned out angelic, I'm sure Graff will be pleased at your appearance, at least." Connor made a noncommittal noise of agreement, getting his clothes from beside Kamski and examining them.  _The door to the bathroom is on the right, Connor._ Chloe connected to him as he looked up, she offered him a smile, the aftertaste of the soft voice still ringing in his head until she cut off the connection and went back to organising the several books on Kamski's desk. He took his leave to the bathroom and gave out a sigh, even though he didn't exactly need to do it, it felt good.

It felt natural. 

Upon further inspection to Kamski's living space, the bathroom was tiled with marble and was fairly spacious. Most of the things like the sink, toilet and jacuzzi were a plan porcelain white,' _Nothing less expected from the  man of the century_ ', Connor thought as he trailed his free hand across the surface of the jacuzzi gently before glancing up to the massive glass window facing the tub, he raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement,' _Exhibitionist'._ His LED turned yellow progressively as he sat his clothes down on the side of the tub, turning 180 and facing a mirror, he examined himself and his design carefully as he trailed his hands over his new holographic skin, feeling all the bumps of the moles on his forearm and abdomen. ' _Egoist_ '. Connor bit his lip as he turned around and looked at his back, littered with a ridiculous amount of moles and artificial imperfections. His back looked like the starry night, and you could probably point out several constellations upon viewing it. A small smile fell on his lips as he reached for the shirt Elijah handed to him previously.

Connor pressed the shirt to his face, analysing its materials unconsciously. It was 100% cotton. The shirt was grey and looked worn and well-loved, there was a big NASA logo on the front which was quite faded and ragged. This made Connor scoff softly, it made sense that a genius and tech-nerd like Elijah would love space travel especially since now NASA was suggesting working together with Cyberlife to have durable astronauts who wouldn't experience the toils of space exploration, and now with the android's new founded freedom they could help create better mock-ups for rockets and help further humanity.

Either way, it was clear that Elijah treasured this shirt dearly.

He slipped on the shirt, welcoming the way the soft material rubbed against his skin tenderly.

Connor put on the standard issued underwear from Cyberlife: the boxers were tight and pitch black with Cyberlife blue lines running smoothly along the stitches. He made a slight face as the material rubbed against his skin harshly- it felt rough against his skin, almost uncomfortably so. It was clearly meant to show off his figure. The android looked behind him and reached for the last item- a pair of denim trousers which were loose and light, not that his skin needed to breathe, but even so, it felt comfortable and casual once he slipped them on. He took one last glance in the mirror, focusing on his face primarily.

Connor didn't think that he was egotistical or had any hubris, but it'd be a lie to say that he wasn't sculpted excellently, with precise care. When Kamski mentioned how 'angelic' he seemed, he wasn't exactly  _wrong_ , but it'll take some time for the android to accept that this is how he looks like; pale yet fair skin with the occasional mole splattered on his face, silky tufts of hair which sat out of line along his forehead from his slightly wavy hair, perfectly brushed back and  bouncy. He looked ethereal, perfect for integration and espionage. Now that he really thought about it, it made sense why Cyberlife- or well, Kamski, had equipped him with sexual additions. He couldn't otherwise engage in honeypots, and he supposed that if he were to have a partner it'd be better than looking like a {searching} ...Ken doll.

He shook his head in amusement at his own thoughts before walking out and back to Kamski's bedroom, letting the mechanical door close on its own behind him before he sat down on the spacious bed. Chloe was now gone, presumably doing some other chores. The bedroom looked a lot more organised now that she had put everything in it's place. Connor looked around, seeing Kamski at his desk, already making it messy as he read through a notebook,"..Elijah ?",Connor questioned as he  tilted his head slightly to the side before assuming a more casual sitting position: he spread his arms behind him, leaning on them as he adjusted his legs, his left leg over his right, left ankle laying on his right knee carefully. 

Elijah glanced to Connor,"Yes? Oh right, I'm afraid I'd forgotten to bring your Cyberlife issued uniform so you'll have to wear that down to the tower then they'll probably give you your uniform",the man smiled sparingly before turning back to his work notes,"Just busy yourself with something, I need to take care of this first." Connor had noticed the other was wearing glasses, interesting. They looked good on him. He supposed that even laser eye-surgery must be risky for someone like Kamski, his eyes are one of the most important senses he has as the creator of androids, not to say that he didn't think that Kamski wouldn't be tempted at the thought of going somewhat cybernetic with his limbs and the like.

Although, that too, is a big risk. 

"Yes Elijah, I'll find something to do in the mean time..",Connor hummed in response, getting up and going back to the pool room. Once there he sat down on one of the armchairs facing the pool, he saw a few Chloes in the pool. He furrowed his brows as another Chloe sat beside him in the seat to the left of him, "How are you doing,Connor ? Enjoying your stay so far?",Chloe asked sweetly, hands in her lap but overall position calm and loose as she looked to Connor, to which he nodded softly. "I think I'm doing well for now. Although, I am...",he trailed off as his eye lids fluttered for a second before resuming,"-Nervous. About going to the Cyberlife tower." 

Chloe pursed her lips in thought for a moment,"I'm sure you'll do just fine Connor. After all, Kamski  _did_ put you together with his own hands",Chloe smiled gently as she held out her hand to the other android. Connor pressed his hand to hers, his own skin receding as their systems connected and Chloe showed all the things she knew, private memories kept private.

The two of them sat there alone, yet together; connected but apart, a wave of silence washing briefly over them.

He couldn't be more thankful for the advice she passed on to him.

 

*.*.*.*

 

"Sorry that took so long, Seymour was always so sour about these things",Kamski sighed as he came out of his bedroom with some appropriate clothing, meaning some sneakers, a pair of jeans and a shirt with a hoodie layered on top with his hair placed into a new bun. Connor smiled brightly,"It's really no problem Elijah. It'd for the best that things are sorted out beforehand",he stated as he stood up and headed to his creator. Kamski looked Connor up and down, his gaze telling of something more, uncertainty perhaps ? 

"Right. Well, we should get going. Chloe can you please prepare the lab for when I arrive home ? I've left it in such a mess it seems." He smiled somewhat apologetically to which Chloe slowly bowed her head to as she stood up. "As you wish Elijah. The lab will be ready before you come home",she assured as she went off ahead, leaving the two men alone in silence. 

"Come, Connor. It'll be a long journey no doubt." 

And Connor followed, anticipating what will come.

The drive was long, and Connor had put himself into sleep mode whilst Kamski drove with the radio on at low volume.

It made things much easier than over-thinking himself before he even knew what he needed to over-think about.

Besides, once they got there Kamski would just wake him up from his slumber anyway. 

 

*.*.*.*

 

"Connor ? We're here.",Kamski looked in the backseat to find the android laying down sideways, sprawled over the seats comfortably as his expression gave away his dazed nature. "Connor, wake up",Elijah tried again as he unbuckled himself and turned off the engine before turning back and shaking the android awake. Chocolate brown eyes opened hazily as he focused on Elijah's voice and figure,"I apologise, I'm still not used to..functioning",Connor hesitantly stated as he got out of the car, closing his door before opening Elijah's.

"Thank you. I'll show you the way to the room try not to speak up too much. I hope you won't need any disassembling or fixing..I'm sure I'd put you together well enough anyway",the male shrugged and locked the car before walking up the stairs and into the colossal building with Connor hurrying along behind.

"Kamski ! I almost thought that you were going to be a no-show ! I hope there's no bad-blood between us?",Seymour greeted them, and Connor could instantly feel the decrepit and sneaky of the man as his LED circled yellow. Kamski only shook his hand in response, putting on a polite smile,"Me? A no-show ? You should know me better by now,Philip.",Kamski smirked dangerously as his eyes lit up with something primal and repressed, his hand resting on Connor's stilled shoulder. "Come, come ! I'll show you the way to the meeting room..",the man cleared his throat as he went towards the elevator, Kamski only gave a non-committal hum in reply, attention fleeting towards the android already as he noticed his tense posture and LED. 

"You'll do just fine Connor, trust me",Kamski whispered ever so slightly, yet Connor still picked it up. Those few words already easing away his worry and anxiety. Once the elevator stopped, Seymour led them to another room. "I noticed how you're not exactly wearing the Cyberlife issued uniform we've made for you, here's the appropriate attire",the man handed him a new set of folded clothes and shoes,"We'll be outside, just come out when you're ready." Connor simply nodded as they left, Elijah throwing him an enigmatic smirk before disappearing behind the door and closing it.

He looked down at the stiff uniform, stripping down his- _Elijah's_ clothes and pulling on the new, freshly ironed ones. He folded Elijah's clothes and held the neatly folded pile close to his chest before leaving the room, only to see Seymour and Kamski angrily staring at each-other, Elijah's arms were folded close to his chest as he wore a slight frown. "Is everything alright here?",Connor questioned, looking from one man to the other as they both shook their heads and put it behind them, the last thing they needed is a fight. "We're fine. Follow me",Seymour shut the conversation down quickly as they went to the meeting room, Kamski sighing as he took the clothes from Connor's hands and put it in his bag, instead carrying his laptop in hand. 

Seymor opened the meeting room door, sliding it open to reveal several people waiting at a huge desk, all seats taken but two.  Connor didn't speak up about it, assuming that he'd just have to stand behind Mr.Kam- Elijah's chair instead. After formalities were done and over with, Elijah had set up his laptop and brought up a holographic slideshow of sorts, it presented facts about Connor's abilities, serial number, model and hardware as well as software. A state of the art android. _Merchandise_. Connor's face shifted slightly at the memory of Elijah's cold voice, snapping at him as icicles stabbed into his tender heart. He listened to his creator list off and present all the things that were marketable about him, making him feel small and isolated.

And utterly, utterly alone.

An unfeeling machine, with endless loyalty and subservience... Being treated like merchandise, a product only for human's to use and abuse as they see fit, until they were tossed away and destroyed and dismantled. To have no say in what what done to him. It mad his LED circle a violent ruby red, face seemingly un-moving to the untrained eye, but even Elijah could feel the hesitation that seeped from Connor and into the air. He didn't even know what his purpose was and here he was, worrying about it.

About being disassembled.

But he didn't have a say at all in the matter- he didn't want to be disassembled, that'd be hell...to have Kamski or Cyberlife digging around his insides and mind palace, his wires tugged and broken, visual and vocals ripped out as every little speck needed to be examined, only to be reset into a cold, unfeeling machine. He didn't even know his purpose but the thought chilled him. To be so mechanic. So lifeless and dull.

About being treated like merchandise.

Some product only for human's use and needs only to be tossed away when he wasn't needed any longer.

A mere shadow, paling in comparison to what he _could be_.

What he  _is._

Warm brown eyes shut languidly.

Welcoming the bleak and black space that awaited him as he went into stand-by mode.

 

*.*.*.*

 

An icy gaze met his own bleak ones.

Elijah's face was like it always was: smug, confident and pompous - but there was something more in that stare between them.

A sort of care.

Of love.

Face crinkling in a somewhat mild manner which was dampened by the man's reluctance to speak up and Connor already knew of the following events before they even happened, from that one glimmer in his eyes. 

Seymor led them into a lab on a lower level, letting Elijah do what he needed to, to wipe his memory and give him a fresh start.

To make him machine once again. 

Elijah led him to a table,"Strip."

A command, and he followed, stripping off all items of clothing and leaving them messy and creased on the floor, brown heartwarming eyes never leaving the faint mist blue ones. Both of them conveying so much emotion without any words, in their own little world, hidden. 

"Sit down",he spoke coldly, but Connor knew far too much to believe that tone now. 

He sat down once again, a small and sad smile etched onto his lips as the creator started to move behind him.

Elijah touched the space at the back of his neck and Connor's skin receded vulnerably in an instant.

"Thank you for giving me life, Elijah." 

Connor spoke up for a final time, a wave of sadness washing over his systems.

Kamski opened the panel which lay there, ejecting Connor's memory card.

And before he knew it the world went blank at the press of a needle.

The android's body slumped forward,but not enough to fall, head hanging low as its eyes slowly shut. 

And the man crumbled, caving in a little further as he tucked away Connor's memory chip somewhere safe.

Saving it for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> ✷IDEA/WORK NOTES:  
> ↪ okay so i recently re-watched the 'kara' tech demo released for the ps3 ages ago, and i thought it might be cool to make something similar but with connor ! however since he's not a third generation mass produced model like kara and is instead a prototype i would imagine that cyberlife pitch and outline what they want a new android to be like to kamski and then kamski brings that into a reality, improving on it and such and then presents an actual finished prototype to the board or something.  
> ↪ I feel like prototypes are special and since kamski is so passionate about his creations he'd want to hand make them himself instead of leaving it to the people at cyberlife. not to mention how the rk series is solely unique !! look at markus; one of a kind model with the ability to connect with androids on a deeper level and the leader of a revolution :0 connor: an ace prototype for detective work, designed for hunting deviants yet is a deviant and also helps lead the revolution, is almost scarily human-like with his habits of coin tricks and casual speech, even the wink at hank and how he has preferences for things like dogs :'') and well kara, she's the same kara from the tech demo(i think its been confirmed), nothing needs to be said apart from that she is the very first deviant or kind of documented deviant ? from our perspective at least.  
> ↪ i would also say that the rk series is not mass produced, via examples of markus and connor who are both kinda prototypes and one of a kind, but connor has several replacement models to anticipate any damages that could not be fixed, hence uploading his memory but losing the deviancy when it it transferred to a newer body. not to also bring into light rk900, an rk unit that is infact mass produced in the wrong ending where we actually see rk8, rk9 and amanda, and she stated that the police department already has ordered like 200,000 of them or more i think  
> ↪ anyway too many ramblings, i just love the game okay and i thought itd be cool to do something like this idk i might write one for markus, hence the fact that he is also unique ...make it a little series even, who know ? ;9
> 
> ✷TRANSLATION NOTES:  
> ↪note; i am hungarian so i didn't have to use google translate for that haha, and i used to learn french but i wasnt exactly the best so it might not be quite correct ? but i tried!! the japanese folk song 'sakura, sakura' is the song in the tech demo and i've used the same lines, you can find it on wikipedia (thats where i got the standard japanese letters from and the accurate translation)  
> ↪translations:  
> -hungarian: * hello, i am rk800 prototype, i am built for/am doing police work.  
> -french: **i am an android rk800 prototype, i work with the police  
> -japanese folk song*** : 'Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms, Across the spring sky, As far as the eye can see. Is it mist, or clouds?' (in standard japanese: 桜　桜 / 弥生の空は / 見渡す限り / 霞か雲か)
> 
> ✷MISC NOTES:  
> ↪ if you're curious, the seven-pointed star/heptagram is a symbol of perfection in religion (i'm not sure if it has any other particular meanings but it means perfection in this note of work so don't get it confused with other meanings)
> 
> ✷END NOTES:  
> ↪thank you very much for reading !! honestly i've been working on this work since the 23rd of july (3 weeks approx.) just because i couldn't get it right :/ i went through a lot of drafts and concepts before eventually just settling on this one, after all done is better than perfect, mainly because nothing can ever really be perfect anyway !  
> ↪ i just hope someone out in the community will be inspired or something, find this cool lol anyway see yall !  
> 


End file.
